Wang Ai Ling
Wang Ai Ling (王安玲; Wáng An Ling) is one of the main characters of the Chinese animated spin-off Stitch & Ai from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Bio Wang Ai Ling is a Chinese girl who lives in the Huangshan mountains of China and befriends Stitch. Similar to Lilo's life, both of her parents have been deceased, and she lives with her aunt Daiyu and older sister Jiejie. Ai's aunt Daiyu wants her to move out of her home in the rural mountains and into the city with her. Ai's sister Jiejie works at a Chinese tea shop owned by a man named Mr. Ding. Ai has a drum instructor named Dahu who is also Jiejie's boyfriend (like Nani with David). Ai participates in drum practice with four other girls who are rivals (like Mertle and the hula girls with Lilo in hula class). Ai encountered Stitch when he was falling from the sky and Ai saw a light crashing down from her room. When she went to investigate, she saw Stitch floating towards her. After meeting Stitch, she invites him to live at home. She helps Stitch to find a shrine up in the mountains. Ai also helps Stitch to avoid being captured by the space criminals. Ai is very knowledgeable about the Chinese mythical creatures that Jumba created. In episode 3 "Gotcha!", Ai saw Stitch making a replica of a city out of the things from her house and destroying it. In the same episode, Ai mimicked Stitch's taunting act in which he stands on his head with his two hands flat on the ground and shakes his rear end (just like in the original movie). In episode 6 "The Lock", Ai tried to teach Stitch how to mountain climb. In both episodes 10 "Dream On" and 11 "Creatures", Ai kissed Stitch on the head, which he doesn't like at all. In both episodes 12 "Brothers" and 13 "Monstrosity", Ai screamed very loud to get Stitch's attention when he was destroying things. In episode 13 "Monstrosity", Ai discovers how much Stitch likes bingtanghulu when she tried to lure Stitch to calm him down from his rampage. When Stitch became monster-sized and developed four tentacle-like claw blasters, he tried to destroy a city under construction, but Ai restored Stitch back to his original self with her friendship towards him. Ai trusts Stitch to a certain degree. For example, she believes Stitch for not destroying a dragon float via fire, and the girls blame Stitch for it right before Chinese New Year. Trivia *Due to having a Chinese name, Ai's family name is Wang, while her given name is Ai Ling. *Ai and Jiejie's relationship is similar to Lilo and Nani's relationship. Gallery Ai official artwork.jpg|Official artwork ai artwork waifu2x.png|Variant official art with Ai wearing a hoodie Stitch & Ai title characters.jpg|Official artwork of the titular characters Stitch & Ai English title card.png|Ai with Stitch in the title card Ai Stitch & Ai.jpg Jiejie 2.png Jiejie 13.png Meiying 2.png Meiying 8.png Meiying 11.png Meiying 12.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Stitch & Ai Characters